Rooftop Fun!
by Kam Are
Summary: The bohos are invited to a rooftop pool by Benny. Oneshot. PURE FLUFF!


After Benny's wife, Allison bought the Brookson Hotel in the West Village of New York, Benny surprises the bohemian gang in the summer by reserving the rooftop pool for the whole day. The gang walk through the big doors and see Benny waiting in the lobby.

Benny sees them enter through the doors and quickly hits them up!

"How did she buy all this!" As Roger tried to finish his sentence Benny interrupts

"Alison bought the hotel from her father so she could use the big suite on the weekends."

Roger pulls out a cigarette but seeing how elegant everyone else is, he puts the cig back into his pocket.

"Does she know that we're here?" Joanne asks.

"She won't care, I sent her off to a shanty place in the bahamas. Anyway, I've got a surprise for you guys-"

Maureen interrupts, "Is it a-"

"If it's sex related, no. Just you wait."

"Did you get us a room?" Maureen asks.

"No, it's a surprise." Benny said.

Mark turns on his camera and pans at the elegant lobby before him.

"It is June sixteenth, two P.M.,Benny has asked us to come to Brookson Hotel, the place for snobby Hollywood visitors and East Village bastards -"

Benny puts down Mark's camera, "Hold on Mark, put the camera down, you're freaking them out. Wait till we get to the roof level."

They enter the elevator and Benny pushes the rooftop button. During their short ascension, Mimi gives a heated kiss to Roger, Collins holds Angel to his chest, And Maureen looks down at Joanne's shoes, she is wearing big red converse high-tops.

"Where the hell did you get those clown shoes!" Maureen laughs.

"I bought them at that old shoe store in the West Village. I wanted to try something different, I hoped you'd like it but I guess not."

"Pookie, I like them but It surprises me that you're wearing..sneakers."

Joanne smirks at Maureen, Maureen tries to make out with Joanne but the doors open.

"We're here! You two love birds can stay in there if you want." Benny giggles.

"Yuppie." Maureen utters.

The gang walk out of the chrome elevator and see the elegant pool with a view of Central Park.

"Woah! This is amazing Benny but we didn't bring any bathing suits!" Collins says.

"Well, I guess I'll have to improvise,"

Roger strips off everything on his body except his boxers.

"Geronimo!" He jumps into the pool and soaks Joanne and Maureen who were making out on the other side of the pool near the balcony.

"ROGER!" Joanne yells.

Maureen suddenly forms an evil grin.

Collins yells across the pool to Joanne, "I'd run if I were you."

"Can't, there's a sign that say no Running-"

Joanne sees Maureen's evil smirk and tries to make an escape but Maureen grabs Joanne by the waist and dunks her into the pool,

"Maureen no!"

Joanne falls into the bright, blue pool and comes up to the surface with her curls, now puffier than ever. Mark runs over to Maureen and gives her a high five.

"Joanne, you alright?" Maureen asks as she slowly creeps to the edge of the pool.

Joanne swims over to Maureen's side, "I'm,"

Joanne pulls Maureen over the edge and Mark backs away to turn on his camera.

"Pookie what the hell!" Maureen says playfully.

"Karma's a bitch."

Roger sees Mimi, Angel and Collins looking at the amazing view of New York. He climbs out of the pool, takes the towel off of the chair he threw his clothes on and hugs Mimi.

Mimi playfully pushes herself off of him. "Babe, you smell."

"So does that perfume." Roger says.

He sees that Mimi is only wearing a band T-shirt and boyshorts. "Maybe you need a bath."

"Roger please!" He picks her up and throws her into the deep end of the pool.

Mimi, being the bitch she was, pretends to drown.

"I can't swim!" Mimi paddles like a dog towards the edge of the pool, "Help me!"

Roger walks over, "Drama queen."

"I'm serious!" Mimi screams.

"Alright!" Roger gives a hand to Mimi but ends up falling for her scheme. Splash!

Roger comes up to the surface and flails his wet long hair like a dog. "You suck." He says playfully.

Mimi gives him a firm kiss and then pushes away, "You swallow."

Benny looks away from the water fight and the making out between the lesbians, and sees Mark looking over the view from the hotel. He walks over.

Mark is amazed by the view of the city he lived in, for once in his life he felt like he's was on the top of the world. He pulls out his camera and pans the beautifully lit city.

"We are now on the top of the Brookson hotel, and the view, well look for yourself. I can see Central park, the zoo,"

Mark looks behind and sees that Angel is in a speedo on his stomach, with his tight ass showing.

"And Angel's ass!"

Angel hears her name and looks over her shoulder to see Mark recording her every move.

"Hey chica…." Angel says in a slow tone. Collins sees this and gives him a funny look.

He puts his joint onto the glass table and walks towards his camera "Eyes off the prize albino pumpkin."

Maureen suddenly yells "Marky come over here, and leave your camera there!"

"This can't be good."

Mark puts his stuff onto the long reclining chair and walks over to the couple knowing something bad will happen, at least to him. Maureen gives her ex a very happy look with Joanne at a table setting up her and Maureen's wet clothes onto a chair. They are both wearing nothing but their undergarments.

Mark finally reaches the destination. Maureen sits at the edge of the pool, making little strokes in the water with her feet.

"What do you need me for?"

"Sit by the pool, you need to chill."

"What me? I was doing just fine until you yelled at me." Mark says playfully.

Mark looks around the deck later to find Joanne nowhere in sight.

"Um, Maureen, where's Joanne?" He slowly slides his feet out of the lukewarm water knowing this won't end well.

Maureen stays silent until she screams "Joanne now!"

Mark struggles to get up but is bear attacked by Joanne into the pool. He quickly resurfaces to water to find his glasses are nowhere to be seen.

"My glasses, they sunk!"

Joanne resurfaces to the water seconds after holding his burgundy glasses. "got em!"

It is now 10 pm, the sun is setting and Benny sees that half of them have already had their clothes soaked and wonders how they're going to stay dry at the end of the night. Joanne, Maureen and Mark were napping on the grey couch near the balcony, Collins and Angel were cuddling in the hot tub and Roger and Mimi were at the bar. Benny walks over to the half naked trio who just woke up from their nap. "Hey, I don't want you guys walking back home in half-soaked clothes so I reserved the penthouse on the thirteenth level."

Mark gets up from the bunch and awkwardly hugs Benny knowing he's only in his white boxers.

"Thank you for treating us Benny, Why did you do all this, for real?"

"I missed you guys. I don't get to have any freetime due to the other dwellers who don't pay their rent. I thought it would be good time to just let go and chill. Allison wouldn't stop talking about her gucci collection."

They both laugh it off and walk back to the couch. Joanne wakes up Maureen and asks Benny a question,

"When are we going to the penthouse?"

Benny hands the card pass into her hands, "You guys should go now, before they walk in while-"

She snatches the card from him, "I get it." Maureen gets off the couch to help Joanne pick up their clothes and they both head towards the chrome elevator.

"Did they just walk into the elevator with nothing but their bra and underwear?"

Benny smiles and looks at Mark, "They won't care."


End file.
